Just to hear her voice
by pronssisadetta
Summary: Sookie's birthday phone call from Deadlocked, his POV. And a little extra to spice it up. One shot. Includes some spoilers.


_I have to say, I'm a bit nervous. This is my first SVM fic, and first fic in years in general. I am not a native speaker, so please try to tolerate my clumsiness with words. And please, go ahead and review, I'm planning on writing a longer fic, but I need a little boost first. ;)_

_I really can't have enough Tiger stories, so, here we go with one more.  
_

_All belongs to Charlaine Harris, I only wanted to tell some of the things she left out. ;)  
_

* * *

I woke up early that morning, and the first thought in my mind, as usual, was her. Knowing what day it was, I just couldn't fall back to sleep. I rolled from my back to stomach, reaching my cellphone from the nightstand. I looked up her number, stared at the phone, playing with the thought of calling her. I wanted so much to hear her voice.

Ever since our break up, I've been thinking about her daily. Of course I tried to move on, and eventually did, but since that clearly didn't work out as planned, I started to miss her even more than before.

I finally laid down the cellphone and got up. She likes to sleep late, and since it's probably her day off, she must be making every minute count. Dragging myself to the bathroom, I imagined her bedroom in Bon Temps, her sprawled on the bed, morning sun lighting up her golden hair, making her look like an angel. The image maid my heart ache. and I quickly changed my train of thought, fixing it to my work.

While I showered and shaved, I planned on this upcoming packmaster contest in Missouri. However, eventually only made me think of the past packmaster rallies, and evidently the one contest that took place in Shreveport. The one that turned out to be not to be so routine as I had thought it would be. The one with the blond telepath in her red tights... I immediately told myself not to go there.

After showering, I ate my breakfast reluctantly. I haven't had much of an appetite lately, there has been so much bad stuff going on around me. But I am a reasonable guy, and I do know I have to eat to keep my strength. I'm no good for anyone if I'm weak. I still had work to do, although even that didn't feel as enjoyable as it used to.

With that in mind, I picked up my laptop and checked my email. There was quite a bit of it, mostly work related. It took me almost all morning to read and reply all of them, and just when I thought I was done, I got one more. I didn't recognize the senders address, but that's not new, since I get mail from new clients daily. I started reading, and after few lines, I froze. Not what I had expected...

_Quinn_

_I know it's been a while, and I don't know if you even remember me, but I used to be Sookie's roommate. I haven't seen her for a while now, but still I know she isn't doing so well._  
_I don't know if you are aware, but it's her birthday today, and I really wish you'd take a little time out of your schedule to call her. Vamps probably won't remember, and with all that's going on with Eric (I'm sure you know what, since I know and I'm in Europe at the moment), I don't know if he even cares anyway. She could really use some cheering up from a friend._  
_She is mad to me 'cause I kinda tried to fix her up with someone other than Eric after the blood bond thing, so please, don't tell her I asked you to call, ok? Not that I'm trying to fix you guys up or anything. I just want her to have someone reliable in her life, and you two were great together... Just saying._

_Amelia_

_Ps. Oh, BTW, I guess you didn't know that we cut the blood bond. Sookie asked for it herself. Now they're only pledged, but not for long, it seems._

I read the email trough, and then re-read it, not sure what to think. Of course I knew it was her birthday, I'd been looking forward to it for weeks, planning to call her. And I knew she was with Eric now, as I'd figured she would be, since she told me about it at the wedding. I can't say I was surprised, they do have the blood bond and all. Or did... That surely changes things. And now, with Eric promised to Freyda, there will soon be nothing to tie her to him. She definitely won't stay as a pet, it's not like her to submit to that. I couldn't but feel a bit hopeful...

I rested my head on my hands, trying to figure out what to do. I decided that a good run in the woods would clear my head a bit, so I took my clothes off, opened the back door and shifted, leaping from my porch towards the forest at the same time.

It was almost three in the afternoon when I came back from my run. All I wanted was to call her, and as she must be awake by now, I decided to do that right now. I shifted quickly, not bothering to dress myself, took my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The familiar, lovely voice with a southern accent answered. My heart leaped with joy just to hear her voice.

"Sookie? How are you?" I tried my best not to sound too excited.

"Quinn? I'm so glad to hear from you." She actually did sound glad, too. I almost lost my train of thought just then, almost forgetting why I'd called. God, I'm pathetic.

"Happy birthday," I managed to say.

"You remembered! Thanks!" I could hear how pleased she was, and that made me smile as well. When was the last time I'd smiled?

"Hey, a birthday is an important day," I said.

"How are you?" She asked, and hesitated for a moment before adding,"How's Tijgerin?" I am kinda famous among supes, so almost everyone knows by now, but not her, it seems. Well, it figures, it's not like the vampires told her much anyway. I'd kinda expected that the wolves, Sam or Amelia would have told her, though. Amelia clearly knows, otherwise she wouldn't be shoving me to her. I was glad no one told her, this time I got the chance to tell her myself.

"I'm..ah...going to be a father," I told her, hesitantly, anxious to know how she'd react.

"Way to go! So you guys have moved in together? Where are you living?" I felt a small lump in my throat. Not only because of the mother of my child-to-be, but 'cause Sookie really did sound happy for me. Happy, and...jealous?

"That's not exactly the way we do it, Sookie."

"Um. Okay. What's the tiger procedure?"

"Tiger men don't bring up their young. Only the tiger mom." I bit my lip so I wouldn't start blabbering about how I felt for it. She didn't ask.

"Gosh, that seems kind of old-fashioned." I could hear that's not all she thought of it.

"To me, too. But Tij's real traditional. She says that when she has the baby, she'll go into hiding until he's weaned. Her mom told her that if it's a boy I might see him as a threat." I tried to load my voice with all my resentfulness, so she'd hear that that's not what I wanted.

There was a long silence, but I barely noticed, so lost in my own thoughts. It's not like I loved Tijgerin, not like I actually planned on spending the rest of my life with her. I knew that to her it was breeding, and to me, just... The wrong woman. Not this woman. But now the real woman knew about the cub. I tried to guess what she'd say next, what she was thinking, and what she felt about me. After a while she spoke.

"Well, I'm so happy that you'll have a cub, since there aren't many of you-all left. I guess your mama and your sister are excited?" Well, yes, now no one could blame me for not doing my "duties" to save my species. Not that I cared. I sighed.

"Um... well, my mom is pretty sick. She brightened up alot when I told her, but it was just temporary." I had a small pause, not being sure how much about her illness should I tell to Sookie. "She's back in the nursing home. Frannie found a guy, and she took off with him last month. I'm not really sure where she is." I couldn't help but try to let her know that I no longer had nobody. No one to stand in our way anymore. But I didn't want to seem like I was pressuring her.

"Quinn, that's so tough. I'm really sorry." There was sadness in her voice, and something else, as well. I just couldn't figure out what.

"But I'm raining on your birthday, and I didn't mean to. I really did call you to tell you to have great day, Sookie. No one deserves it more." I hesitated, wanting to tell her how good it felt to hear her voice, just to chat. For one crazed moment I felt like telling her how much I still loved her. How I just wanted to be with her again. But that would have been too much. "Maybe you could call me sometime? Tell me what you ended up doing to celebrate?" At least I maybe could hear her voice again, if nothing more.

"Maybe. I hope I do something worth talking about. So far, all I've done is make my will."

I froze. Is she ok? Was something wrong? Why would someone so young and perfectly healthy make her will? "You're kidding," I said, finally.

"You know I'm not."

I wanted so bad to go to her, to find out what was going on, and yet again, it took all I've got to keep my voice steady. "You need me to come?" Half of me hoped that she is ok, and the other half wanted her to need me there.

"Oh, gosh, no. I've got the house, the car, a little money saved up. It just seemed like time." There was a smile in her voice, but not completely sincere one. "Well, I gotta go, Quinn. I'm so glad you called. It made the day special for me." With that, she hanged up, before I had a chance to reply.

I slowly lowered the phone, whispering, "It made the day special for me, too. More so than you know. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

* * *

_So, be honest, is it any good? Should I start with the longer story next?_


End file.
